Jingle Bell Rock
by Salima Cubas
Summary: Harry trata de librarse de los deberes que le han dejado para Navidad y casi sin pensarlo decide participar en un espectáculo que han organizado para Navidad junto con Ron y Hermione...¿Que consecuencias les traerá? Harry/Draco y Blaise/Ron
1. Evadiendo el ensayo de Snape

- Caramba Ron! Podrías calmarte un poco?

- QUE ME CALME?! Cómo podría calmarme?! Estoy hasta el cuello con el trabajo de McGonagall y ni quiero pensar en el ensayo de Snape y…

- RONALD WEASLEY O TE CALLAS O…!!!

- Basta Hermione, él está tan exasperado como tú…no hay necesidad de gritar - Harry resopló y lanzó su libro de Transformaciones lejos, enojado por no poder terminar el amplio repertorio de trabajos que tenían que hacer en época de Navidad.

Los profesores parecían haberse asegurado que no disfrutaran sus merecidas y cortas vacaciones. McGonagall les había pedido un ensayo largísimo acerca de híbridos, Snape les había dejado como trabajo averiguar los ingredientes de una poción rarísima que Harry dudaba que se encontrara incluso en _Moste Potente Potions_ y hacer un ensayo describiendo como preparar correctamente aquella poción y TODAS las posibles consecuencias que sucederían si fallaban algún ingrediente o paso en la preparación, Flictwick les había mandado practicar todos los encantamientos aprendidos hasta el momento…Dios, si hasta Hagrid les había dejado deberes!! Les había dejado un trabajo para que explicaran los distintos tipos de dragón y sus características, con esquemas incluidos.

Así que ahí estaban en la Torre de Gryffindor, tratando de hacer los deberes mientras los demás la pasaban bien. Casi todo los de su curso se habían quedado a pasar Navidad ahí para poder hacer uso de la biblioteca y terminar los deberes, pero la gran mayoría había obviado la tarea de Snape porque parecía imposible de hacer, sólo Hermione se había empeñado en hacerla y no podía avanzar mucho teniendo al lado a Ron, que suspiraba pesadamente cada cinco minutos. Harry no parecía hacer muchos progresos. Se había quedado en mitad del ensayo para McGonagall, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de practicar los encantamientos aprendidos (ni siquiera recordaba los de las últimas semanas) y simplemente no se tomaría la molestia de hacer el trabajo para Snape, quizás con un poco de suerte, Hermione les prestaría su ensayo o…

- Listo. Terminé. Con lo que me ha costado hacer lo de Snape…por lo menos ahora podré disfrutar de las vacaciones, ¿y como les va a ustedes? – Hermione tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por haber concluido todos los deberes, especialmente el espantoso ensayo de Snape. A Harry le constaba que se había esforzado mucho para hacerlo…ni de bromas les dejaría copiarlo, Ron y él podían irse olvidando de una salvación para sus vacaciones de navidad.

- ¿Pues cómo crees que nos va? ¿No ves que Harry y yo estamos molidos? – Ron tenía un humor de perros, pasar aquella tarde y las siguientes encerrados en la Torre de Gryffindor cuando podrían estar con Fred y George participando de una magnífica batalla de bolas de nieve no era un pensamiento agradable, de hecho, los hacía sentir agobiados. Justo en ese momento su mano chocó el frasco de tinta que, tras manchar su ensayo de Transformaciones, cayó al suelo y se rompió. – Agggh, estúpida porquería, no podría haberme ido peor hoy día…

Hermione frunció el ceño y se acercó a ayudar a Ron – Si piensas que así vas a convencerme para que les preste mis apuntes, entonces puedes…

- Hermione, nadie te está pidiendo nada – Harry habló antes que Ron dijera algo y comenzase una discusión – Es sólo que estamos cansados y no vemos la manera de terminar esto –

Hermione suspiró – Es tarde, deben estar cenando. Bajemos –

Harry y Ron asintieron y dejando de lado sus ensayos, la siguieron, quizás bajar y descansar un poco les serviría para despejar la mente y continuar al día siguiente con todos los deberes…

Cuando salieron rumbo al Gran Comedor se encontraron con un montón de alumnos alrededor del tablón de anuncios de Gryffindor. Comentaban entusiasmados entre ellos y señalaban un nuevo anuncio que habían colocado ahí esa tarde. Se miraron entre ellos, no se habían tomado la molestia de mirarlo, con tanto trabajo por hacer...

-Eh, permiso, permiso – Valiéndose de lo alto que era, Ron empujaba a los más pequeños para poder alcanzar a leer el anuncio. Harry y Hermione le siguieron y pudieron leer el colorido anuncio de letras grandes.

SE LES COMUNICA A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS QUE  
ESTE AÑO SE REALIZARÁ UNA ACTUACIÓN ESPECIAL  
POR MOTIVO DE LA NAVIDAD

LOS QUE ESTÉN INTERESADOS EN PARTICIPAR  
EN LOS ACTOS QUE SE PREPARARÁN POR FAVOR  
COMUNICARSE CON SU JEFE DE CASA

QUIEN LES DARÁ LAS INSTRUCCIONES

SE AVISA QUE SE CONCEDEN CIERTOS BENEFICIOS  
A LOS ESTUDIANTES QUE COLABOREN CON ESTA

ACTIVIDAD

Atte.

Minerva Mc Gonagall  
Directora Adjunta

Recién ahí pudieron entender porque la gran mayoría, no sólo de su curso, sino de todo el colegio, se había quedado por Navidad en el castillo; se había comentado mucho de un espectáculo navideño aunque no había sido confirmado hasta esa tarde.

- ¿Una actuación especial? ¿Que harán ahora? ¿Una presentación con renos y duendes navideños??

- Cállate Ron, podría ser una oportunidad maravillosa - a Hermione le brillaron los ojos de la emoción

- Oportunidad de hacer el ridículo – opinó Harry – Vamos Hermione, ¿que beneficios necesitas tú? Has terminado los deberes, incluido el de Snape y saldrás con notas excelentes como siempre, no obtendrías nada de esto…es sólo la peor manera de perder tiempo y cargar con una gran verguenza.

Avanzaban lentamente por los pasillos, Hermione tratando de convencer a sus amigos de participar y ellos tratando de ignorarla, cosa casi imposible porque ella les insistía una y otra vez.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffinddor y los chicos trataron de comer en paz.

- Hola muchachos, ¿que tal les fue esta tarde? – Neville se sentó frente suyo con aspecto animado

- Mal, Harry y yo tenemos la cabeza dando vueltas y esto que ni siquiera comenzamos el trabajo de Snape.

- Yo ni lo intentaré, no importa que haga, Snape igual encontrará una manera de fastidiarme – dijo Harry con expresión derrotada

- Yo ya lo terminé, estuvo fácil – Harry y Ron fulminaron a Hermione con la mirada – Bueno, no tan fácil, pero no es que sea algo imposible de…

- Como sea, dudo que podamos terminar esto antes de Navidad – Ron pasó de Hermione para no desatar una discusión en mitad de la cena.

- Mmmm…saben, puede haber una solución, la actuación navideña: los alumnos que participan obtendrán beneficios, por ejemplo estarán exentos de los deberes y…

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!! – Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos como platos soperos y Hermione frunció el ceño.

- No me parece, hay alumnos que se han esforzado mucho por terminar esos deberes y no deberían permitir que…

- DONDE NOS INSCRIBIMOS??! – le chillaron los dos amigos a Neville

- Con McGonagall, los Jefes de Casa tienen una lista de los alumnos que desean participar. Se la harán llegar a Dumbledore esta noche, no quieren tantos alumnos así que…

- NOOOO!!! DEBEMOS IR A INSCRIBIRNOS INMEDIATAMENTE!!

- Pues hablen con McGonagall. Yo lo hice y ella me anotó en la lista de Gryffindor y me explicó todo lo que les estoy diciendo.

- Harry, no tenemos tiempo q perder – Ron se puso de pie dejando de lado su pastel de calabaza ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos - ¿Qué? No pienso dejar que me quiten la oportunidad de no hacer los deberes, podré descansar y disfrutar mis vacaciones y…

- Ni creas, si esas son las condiciones es porque la actuación te tomará mucho tiempo. Estarás metido en ensayos y todo eso. Además los de Slytherin son unos pesados y…

- ¿Slyherin? ¿Que pintan esos aquí? – Harry pareció disgustado. Lo último que quería era cruzarse con el rubio que lo miraba con ojos brillando de rabia mientras cenaba con el resto de los Slytherin.

- Oh, parece que Malfoy y su grupo de amigos están tratando de quedar todos juntos en el mismo acto. Pero ya que Dumbledore toma la decisión, no hay nada que puedan hacer ni ellos ni Snape.

- ¿Dumbledore toma la decisión? ¿No hay audiciones o algo así? – Hermione volteó a ver a Neville de nuevo.

- No, Dumbledore decide en que acto va a ir cada alumno. Hay de danza, música, canto, teatro…

- ¿Y cómo sabrá Dumbledore donde ponernos? – Ron no estaba muy convencido de la idea, aunque sí aliviado de no tener que dar una vergonzosa audición

- Dumbledore dice que conoce lo bastante bien las habilidades de sus estudiantes para saber en que nos desempeñaremos mejor. Y que no será imparcial – añadió Neville con una risita

- Mmmm…y si nos toca con los Slytherin? – Harry pareció fastidiado de tener que pasar más tiempo del que ya pasaba en clases y en los pasillos en los que se cruzaba con el rubio.

- Pues eso depende de Dumbledore. No creo que pase por alto el hecho que no nos llevamos con ellos.

- Ohh, no sé. Dumbledore siempre con esa cháchara de la fraternidad y la unión entre las Casas – dijo Ron pensativo

- Pero no puede pedir un milagro… ¿trabajar con Malfoy para hacer un espectáculo navideño? Ni muerto – dijo Harry mientras dirigía una mirada de profundo odio hacia el Slytherin

En ese momento, se levantó McGonagall de la mesa.

- Rápido, Harry. Hay que hablarle ahora - Ron estaba impaciente por deshacerse de todos los deberes

Harry meditó un momento. Por un lado, no le hacía nada de gracia compartir tiempo con Malfoy, pero por otro, si no terminaba el ensayo de Snape, este se aseguraría de hacerle la vida imposible en el resto del curso. Tenía delante de él una alternativa de salida, así que… ¿Malfoy le impediría librarse de los deberes y especialmente, de Snape? Definitivamente la respuesta era no.

- Vamos. Acabemos esto de una vez – dijo con voz decidida.

Avanzaron entre las mesas hasta llegar donde McGonagall e inhalaron aire

- Profesora…

- ¿Sí, Potter, en qué puedo ayudarlos?

- Queríamos…inscribirnos para la actuación de Navidad

La profesora los miró visiblemente sorprendida

- ¿Pasa algo profesora?

- Mmm…no, es que pensé que tu nunca te anotarías para este tipo de actividades Potter, es todo – Se quedó pensativa y luego frunció el ceño – Bien, ahora que lo pienso, debo advertirles que el profesor Snape ha solicitado que los deberes que él ha dejado sean excluidos de los beneficios que se otorgarán a los que…

- Que?! Nooo!!! Snap...El profesor Snape no puede hacer eso – Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada horrorizada, si ésa era su razón para participar…!!

- El Profesor Dumbledore decidirá, pero en todo caso, ya les advertí. ¿Aún quieren inscribirse?

- Sí, profesora – dijo Harry con los dientes apretados de la rabia. Snape no se saldría con la suya, confiaba en que Dumbledore le negara el pedido.

- Bien, en tal caso, los agregaré a la lista de mis estudiantes. Les informaré en cuanto tenga los papeles que les tocarán y en qué actos participarán – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse

- Profesora, espere – los muchachos voltearon cuando oyeron la voz de Hermione a sus espaldas – también quiero inscribirme.

- Srta. Granger, usted seguramente ha terminado todos sus deberes, le aseguro que no necesita esto.

- Pero a los estudiantes que más se destaquen les dará puntos extra en los exámenes finales y uno nunca sabe cuando pueda necesitarlos, ¿no?

La profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño – Parece que le di al Sr. Longbottom

demasiada información que él se ha encargado de propagar…Está bien, los

incluiré a ustedes tres, pero les agradecería si pudieran evitar que el resto de

estudiantes averigüen todos los beneficios o tendré para el final de la noche una

lista muy extensa-

Los tres amigos asintieron y la profesora se alejó.

Tiempo perdido, Neville había comentado todo lo que sabía a los que más pudo y para cuando regresaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, casi todos los que estaban ahí y hasta algunos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban enterados y se levantaban de sus mesas para buscar a sus respectivos Jefes de Casas, los demás se quedaron en el Gran Comedor esparciendo la noticia.

- Parece que mucha gente participará – dijo Ron mientras iban de camino a la Torre de Gryffindor

- Todo depende de lo que diga Dumbledore

- Sí – dijo Harry con voz ausente – Todo depende de Dumbledore – incluso el hecho de que debiera o no compartir tiempo con Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la medianoche cuando Minerva McGonagall tocaba la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore

- Pase

La profesora entró y caminó hasta estar delante del escritorio del Director

- Le traigo la lista de mis alumnos que participarán en la actuación – Dumbledore la cogió y tras mirarla por un momento rió entre dientes

- Parece que el Sr. Longbottom se encargó de que tengamos un amplio repertorio – la profesors McGonagall resopló enojada – No hay problema, Minerva, mientras más, mejor. La lista del resto de las casas es bastante parecida en cantidad – volvió a repasar la lista - Mmm… interesante – dijo cuando vio el nombre de Harry inscrito ahí.

- Potter dijo estar interesado. Aunque me dio la impresión de que trataba de evadir el ensayo de Snape…

- Como la mayoría de los estudiantes del quinto curso

- …pero parecía horrorizado ante la idea de tener que trabajar con Malfoy

- Mmm…eso lo pensaré. Siempre he sido partidario de la cooperación mágica…

- Pero no puede someterlo a ese tormento, Albus. Sólo déle un papel que lo mantenga alejado de Malfoy, es todo lo que el muchacho pide.

- Mi querida Minerva…a veces, las impresiones equivocadas que tenemos de ciertas personas desaparecen en la medida que interactuamos con estas.

- Pero…

- No se preocupe, profesora. Yo sabré que hacer con estas listas de estudiantes

La profesora asintió rígidamente y dio vuelta para irse. Se detuvo en la puerta.

- Espero que sepa lo que hace, Albus

- Estoy casi seguro de las consecuencias que traerán lo que decida, Minerva.

Y la profesora McGonagall salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El profesor Dumbledore comenzó a repartir los papeles de los distintos actos entre los estudiantes de las listas. Fawkes emitió un sonido melancólico que rompió el silencio del despacho.

- Yo también espero que lo que decida haga que las cosas terminen bien, mi amigo. Por el bien del espectáculo.


	2. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron.**

**Habitación de los chicos del 5º año, Slytherin:**

- Donde está Blaise? – Draco Malfoy, el chico más guapo de Slytherin, estaba recostado en el regazo de Pansy Parkinson, su prometida. Nadie que los conociera entendía como era que el chico más codiciado de los sangre limpia se iba a casar en un futuro no tan lejano con una chica poco agraciada, pero sangre limpia, al fin y al cabo; ni siquiera el propio Draco. Su padre le había limitado a informarle que se casaría con la muchacha y él, obviamente, no pudo más que asentir y resignarse. Pero en el fondo, sentía que su corazón se había desgarrado, por más cursi que sonara eso, porque era consciente de que su padre acababa de encontrar la forma de destruir uno de sus más deseados sueños, incluso aunque no lo supiera y no podía evitar sentirse enfadado con él. Su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona, pero si Lucius se enteraba quien era, casi estaba seguro que lo mataría antes que permitir verlo junto a esa persona…

- Dijo que iba a ver a Snape – le contestó la muchacha mientras le acariciaba los rubios cabellos, que en aquel momento estaban despeinados.

- Mmm…espero que se apure. Quiero bajar a desayunar.

Crabbe y Goyle gruñeron, pues ellos también tenían hambre. Nott sólo suspiró aburrido.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Blaise Zabini luciendo ligeramente preocupado.

- ¿Donde diablos estabas? Me muero de hambre.

- Fui a ver a Snape y vi que tenía la lista de la actuación, me entretuve mirándola.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos libramos de los sangre sucias?

- La verdad… nos han juntado en diferentes actos con los Gryffindor – Malfoy frunció el ceño – A nosotros nos toca con Potter y sus amigos.

- ¿Y con "nosotros" te refieres a…? – La voz de Draco se volvió helada.

- A ti, a mí y a Pansy. A Crabbe y Goyle les toca en otro acto – Blaise lo miró a los ojos tratando de ver más allá de la frialdad que mostraba Draco.

- Hum, lo que faltaba. El viejo loco se ha empeñado en hacernos la vida miserable… como si no fuera suficiente tener que verlos en clase.

- ¿Que acto es? – preguntó la muchacha que continuaba acariciando el cabello del rubio.

- El musical – Pansy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró fijamente a Blaise, al igual que los demás

- Pero el musical es… el más difícil. Sólo eligen a los más hábiles – una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de la prometida de Draco – Oh, eso significa que somos los mejores, tenemos mucho talento y…

- ¿Que papel me toca? – Draco no se andaba con rodeos, sentía que algo iba mal, si no, Blaise no estaría tan preocupado.

- Uno de los dos protagonistas – Blaise bajó la mirada. Muy mala señal…

- Y…a Potter?

Blaise tragó saliva antes de responder - El otro protagonista – dijo finalmente. Crabbe y Goyle ahogaron un grito, a Pansy se le crisparon los dedos y se separó de Draco para poderle ver el rostro, Nott se incorporó de la cama donde se había echado y Blaise levantó la mirada con temor, pero el rubio no reaccionó, pues se había quedado helado. ¿Él protagonizaría un musical con Harry Potter? ¡¿Pero que diablos estaba pensando el vejete ese?! ¿Acaso quería que la actuación terminara en un asesinato? Ese hombre necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones, porque nadie que estuviese en sus cabales pensaría en juntar a los dos archienemigos más famosos de Hogwarts para hacer un musical navideño y esperar que todo saliera bien.

- ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? – No, por supuesto que nada estaba bien. Tenía un serio problema ahora. Y necesitaba pensarlo. Pero por encima de todo, necesitaba fingir.

- Sí, Pansy, estoy bien. No dejaremos que el cara rajada junto con su amigo pobretón y su amiga sangre sucia nos arruinen el día. Bajemos a desayunar de una vez.

Casi todos asintieron y se encaminaron a la puerta, sin notar que Draco se había quedado en el mismo lugar, excepto Blaise, quien esperó que salieran los demás y cerró la puerta tras Nott asegurándola para que nadie entrara.

- ¿Draco?

Pero Malfoy no escuchaba. Ahora que no tenía a todos sus supuestos amigos delante de quienes tenía que fingir, podía permitirse ser, aunque fuese por un momento, él mismo. Su rostro se descompuso y una expresión de horror apareció en él.

- Blaise, ¿Qué haré? Esto es una muy mala idea, todos se darán cuenta y si llega a oídos de mi padre, él me matará…

- Cálmate Draco. Lo único que tienes que hacer, como siempre, es fingir. Y se te da muy bien actuar, hasta ahora nadie en toda la escuela ha notado nada.

- ¡Pero esto es diferente! En clases no tengo casi nada que hacer más que mirarlo aparentando odio y en los pasillos solo tengo que lanzar comentarios ofensivos a él y sus amigos. Para este musical, tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos ensayando porque, por si no fuera suficiente con que estemos en la misma obra, ¡somos los protagonistas! – Draco parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Mira, no eres el único que tiene que fingir, ¿vale?

- Ah sí, me había olvidado del pobretón Weasley – Draco resopló ligeramente divertido.

- No le digas así – respondió el otro con los dientes apretados.

- Vale, pero no creo que estés en una situación como la mía.

- Mmm…pues no seremos los protagonistas, pero los papeles que nos han tocado también comparten muchas escenas y diálogos. Snape me lo explicó, aunque creo que tenía la esperanza de que le hiciera la vida imposible a…

- ¡Oh no, Snape! – gimió Draco a la vez que se cogía la cara con las manos

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¡¿Qué pasa con él?! Él se dará cuenta, Blaise. Descubrirá mi secreto y se lo dirá a mi padre. Odia tanto a Potter que será capaz de hacerlo.

- No creo. También te tiene aprecio y si lo llegara a saber, tú podrías hablar con él. Si se lo pides de buena forma, no creo que haya problemas.

Malfoy rodó los ojos - Tu lo haces ver tan fácil-

Blaise sonrió – Es que es fácil, no hay que complicarse. Además… ¿Quién sabe? Puede que Dumbledore tenga razón en esto y…

- ¿Y Harry por arte de magia se enamore perdidamente de mí en el tiempo que hacemos un musical?- bufó Malfoy

- Algo así. Pienso que pasar tiempo con él ayudará a que se forme otro concepto más positivo de ti.

- Olvídalo, no cambiaré mi trato con él. Sería demasiado obvio.

- Draco, si no cambias lo perderás pronto. Y lo sabes. Hay muchas chicas interesadas en él, no puedes darte el lujo de querer mantener la misma imagen.

- Lo pensaré – respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la puerta – Vamos, nos están esperando. Blaise le sonrió y asintió. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, sintió la mano de Draco en su hombro, se giró para encontrarse con el rubio, quien tenía los ojos brillantes – Gracias, por mantener el secreto y ayudarme en todo esto – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Blaise se sorprendió, pero le correspondió el abrazo – De nada. Tú estás haciendo lo mismo por mí. – Se separaron y Blaise abrió la puerta – Por cierto, ¿Vas a salir así o espero a que te peines? – Malfoy rodó los ojos y se apresuró a encerrarse en el baño.

Cuando se encontraron con sus amigos, Draco tenía nuevamente la máscara de arrogancia y superioridad que lo caracterizaba. Sus amigos no se atrevieron a preguntar por qué había tardado, se limitaron a seguirle mientras iban rumbo al Gran Comedor.

**Habitación de los chicos del 5º año, Gryffindor:**

- Harry, despierta…  
- Mmmm…  
- ¡Harry!  
- ¡Ay! – Harry se dio la vuelta y terminó en el piso al otro lado de donde estaba parada Hermione. Su amiga rodeó su cama y le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

- Perdón, pero debes desayunar. Pronto publicarán las listas con nuestros papeles y debes estar presente.

- Vale - Harry se sentía aturdido por el golpe, pero sobre todo, preocupado por lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Viéndolo más claramente, no le parecía buena idea participar en un espectáculo donde iba a estar Malfoy burlándose de él. Ni siquiera tenía un talento artístico, o por lo menos, no que él supiera. Si Dumbledore le había encontrado uno, esperaba que no fuera muy importante. No quería llamar demasiado la atención y mucho menos delante del rubio que adoraba…- ¿Y cómo sabes que hoy entregarán los papeles?-

- Oh, fui a ver a McGonagall esta mañana y vi que tenía las listas en su escritorio. Por supuesto, apenas pude darles un vistazo antes que ella las guardara en otro lugar.-

- Ah… ¿y a quienes pudiste ver?

- Mmm… creo que debes desayunar, antes que no quede nada – Hermione dio media vuelta para irse, pero Harry la cogió rápidamente del brazo

- Hermione… ¿a quién viste? – Eso le daba mala espina. Su amiga no era de ocultarle cosas.

Hermione bajó la mirada - Oh Harry, lo siento… Te toca con… Malfoy. En el mu-musica-al – dijo de forma apresurada, como si diciéndolo así fuera más fácil para el ojiverde

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! NOOO!!! No me puede tocar con Malfoy!!! Hermione…tu-tu tienes que ayudarme!! Hablaré con McGonagall o con Dumbledore!! Pero no…no puedo compartir papeles con Malfoy - Hermione se mantuvo en silencio porque para ella, el principal problema no era Malfoy, sino en qué obra iban a compartir papeles – No me importa que deba hacer, NO compartiré ni un minuto con…él.-

- Harry, por favor, escúchame un momento. ¿Has captado todo lo que dije?-

- Sí, Hermione. Capté muy bien, mis días están contados. Malfoy sólo tardará un minuto para darse cuenta de mis sentimientos y él…él me odiará incluso más y yo entonces moriré porque…-

- Harry, por favor…presta atención, ¿escuchaste en que acto debías participar?

- ¿Acaso importa? No importa en que acto esté, igual él me terminará aborreciendo y…-

- ¡Harry, te toca ser uno de los protagonistas del musical!

- ¿Ehh? – Harry tardó un minuto en procesar las palabras, otro minuto en entenderlas y otro minuto más para darse cuenta que era la peor noticia que le habían dado en mucho tiempo. – Oh no!!!!!!!! – gimió finalmente mientras palidecía y se dejaba caer en la cama con las manos en la cara. – ¡¿Pero que diablos pretende Dumbledore?! – Balbuceó incoherencias mientras Hermione se limitaba a suspirar, tratando de conservar la calma. Finalmente, al borde de perderla, habló - Harry, no todo es tan malo. Compartirás unos cuantos momentos con Malfoy. Podrás conocerlo más a fondo mientras ensayan, incluso puedes hacer que le agrades, como un compañero o incluso como un amigo, no seas pesimista, ¿si?-

Harry suspiró. Hermione podía tener algo de razón pero imaginar que Draco le hablara para algo que no fuese insultarlo, le hacía sentirse mareado. Era surrealista.

- No sé, Hermione. Esto podría resultar muy mal. Si él se llegara a enterar…oh no, no quiero ni pensarlo. Esto es terrible, cometí la peor burrada de mi vida al inscribirme en esto. – Suspiró y pensó un momento las posibilidades- ¿Hay alguna forma de salirme de esto?

- No, Harry, lo siento. Se lo pregunté a McGonagall de paso y me contestó que es imposible. Los papeles ya están dados y no habrá cambios. Excepto, claro, si alguno de los participantes se enferma o algo así – Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron – pero, sólo si ocurre en los ensayos y si se comprueba que el alumno está imposibilitado de continuar.

Harry se dio por vencido. No había forma de eludir aquello, sólo quedaba intentarlo. Pero se juró a sí mismo que si las cosas salían mal, él mismo iría directo a Voldemort y le pediría que lo matase, porque prefería eso antes que ver esa mirada de profundo asco que el rubio le propinaba cada vez que se lo encontraba. Si las cosas empeoraban, era mejor dejarse morir antes que continuar sufriendo su constante desprecio.

- ¿Y pudiste ver a Ron? – preguntó para cambiar la conversación. En realidad no estaba muy interesado de saber la respuesta.

- Ohh, pues sí, la verdad. Y se llevará un buen disgusto – Hermione se echó a reír y Harry la miró extrañado – Le ha tocado compartir papeles con Blaise. Si no me equivoco, después de Draco y tú, son los más importantes del musical-

- Wow, pues sí que le dará un ataque. Compartirá mucho tiempo con un Slytherin. Supongo que podremos lamentarnos juntos.

- Oh vamos, Harry, tú no lo estás lamentando. La verdad es que estás entusiasmado con la idea – La chica le sonrió con cara de complicidad y Harry no pudo evitar corresponderle – Tienes razón, muero porque esto comience. Pero si algo sale mal…- La voz de Harry tembló y no pudo continuar.

- Nada saldrá mal, Harry. Te puedo asegurar que todo irá para bien, ¿sí? – le dijo su amiga mientras le cogía una mano y se la apretaba.

- Gracias Hermione… por los ánimos y los consejos – Harry le volvió a sonreír, agradeciéndole silenciosamente su comprensión y discreción frente al asunto. Paseó la vista por la habitación - Por cierto, ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Y Ron? ¿Ya sabe…ehm…la noticia?-

- Pues no, no quise agriarle el desayuno. Lo sabrá en su momento. Ven, bajemos a desayunar de una buena vez.

Los dos amigos bajaron las escaleras conversando animadamente. Harry trataba de mantener el hilo de la conversación y quitarse de los pensamientos a cierto rubio que amaba con todo su corazón. Sabía que se lo encontraría en cualquier momento y tenía que estar preparado para soportar y responder la ola de insultos que le diría, aunque guardaba las esperanzas de no encontrárselo en toda la mañana.

Pero no tuvo suerte, pues a pocos metros de la puerta del Gran Comedor se encontraron con las serpientes.

- Vaya, miren que tenemos aquí. El cara rajada y su amiga sangre sucia. – Draco arrastró las palabras con bastante odio, cada una haciendo mella en el corazón del pelinegro.

- Vete al infierno, Malfoy. – Harry pasó por su lado tras fulminarlo con la mirada y se encaminó con paso firme a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Los Slytherin lo abuchearon tratando de provocarlo, pero él no volteó a mirarlos. Hermione le siguió en silencio hasta que se sentaron junto a Ron.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – les preguntó el pelirrojo con la boca llena. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Ron, por favor, ¿Qué no tienes modales?

Su amigo le frunció el ceño y le respondió algo que, debido a tener la boca llena de tostadas, fue ininteligible. Tosió y se cogió el cuello mientras se comenzaba a poner morado por haberse atragantado. Harry y Hermione le golpearon la espalda mientras trataban de ignorar las burlas y carcajadas de los Slytherin, al otro lado del Comedor.

- Malditas serpientes – dijo Ron cuando al fin pudo hablar. – Espero que no nos toque ninguna en esa tonta actuación.

- Hum, ¿Qué les parece si luego de esto vamos a ver a Hagrid?

- Suena bien – Harry sólo quería irse de ahí, porque si permanecía un momento más, iba a explotar.

- Sí, y le preguntaré porque nos ha dejado tarea. Debería ayudarnos, no complicarnos las cosas – Ron continuó comiendo, pero Harry sintió que se le había quitado el hambre.

Esperaron que Ron terminara y salieron rumbo a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry podía sentir sobre sus espaldas la mirada envenenada de Malfoy; se obligó a morderse el labio inferior y continuar aparentando indiferencia mientras Ron y Hermione discutían a su lado.

Cuando los tres amigos desaparecieron por la puerta principal, Blaise se acercó disimuladamente a Draco

- Buena actuación. Tan convincente como siempre – le susurró. Draco se encogió de hombros, pero Blaise notó que apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza por debajo de la mesa. – Es interesante, Tú y Potter están tan cerca y a la vez… lo más alejados que pueden estar dos personas que se niegan a aceptar mutuamente lo que sienten…

- Cállate, Blaise. – Lo interrumpió bruscamente el rubio – Estoy a punto de derrumbarme. Por lo que más quieras, no me jodas en este momento.

Su amigo asintió con una débil sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Esta actuación haría que Dumbledore se arrepintiera de su decisión y que él terminase con un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

**Bueno, hasta aquí otro capítulo ^^. Subiré pronto el próximo si me dejan reviews, así que ya saben, click en el botoncito del lado izquierdo, ¿sí?**

**Gracias a **Liwk **por el review ^^, ya verás cómo van empeorando las cosas para Harry en los siguientes capítulos.**


	3. Un domingo y muchas noticias

- Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que tendré que pasar mucho tiempo ensayando los papeles de un estúpido musical con…esa serpiente asquerosa?

Los tres amigos habían decidido visitar a Hagrid, sin embargo, su cabaña estaba vacía. Sin ánimos de volver al castillo, decidieron dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Se sentaron cerca de la orilla del Gran Lago y se entretuvieron mirando al Calamar Gigante asomar sus tentáculos a la superficie.

Hermione pensó ahorrarle el infarto a Ron y decidió adelantarle la noticia de su destino en la actuación de Navidad. Sin embargo, no parecía estar dando resultados positivos. Ron había enrojecido de la cólera, incapaz de poder pronunciar palabra y tuvo que tomar aire tres veces antes de poder contestar algo.

- Pues sí – le contestó la muchacha severamente, cuando Ron al fin pudo responder escupiéndole las palabras con la ira contenida, actitud que la había ofendido – Tú y Harry se metieron en esto por su propia cuenta y riesgo, y no van a pretender ahora salirse sólo porque no les guste como se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

- ¡¡Pero Harry no tendrá que soportar a una maldita serpiente casi todo el día!!

Harry resopló en señal de desaprobación

- Para tu información, a Harry le ha tocado con Malfoy. Serán los protagonistas del musical.

- ¿Qué ha Harry le ha tocado con quién? – Ron rápidamente volteó a ver a Harry, quien se le limitó a asentir, apretando los dientes para aparentar enojo - ¿El hurón? ¡Oh diablos, eso es peor que lo que me ha tocado a mí! Joder, Harry, te compadezco. – La ira de Ron fue disminuyendo – Viejo, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

- No te preocupes, Ron. Sabré manejar esto.

Su amigo asintió y no volvió a decir nada. Se quedaron en silencio, pensativos, cada uno metido en sus propios asuntos.

- Hagrid ha salido del bosque, esta llegando. Vamos.

La voz de Hermione los sacó de sus pensamientos. Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, pero habían acordado que ese día visitarían a Hagrid, así que se limitaron a seguirla en silencio a la cabaña del semi-gigante.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anochecía rápidamente. Habían pasado casi toda el día con Hagrid, desde la hora del almuerzo. Su enorme amigo les había explicado algunas cosas respecto a la actuación. Parecía muy animado de saber que participarían. Les confesó que él también iba a apoyar en algunos actos e incluso se animó a contarles algunas cosas del espectáculo.

Dumbledore había organizado la actuación para entretener a sus estudiantes, dado que el año anterior la habían pasado muy bien con el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Para evitar que no se sintieran desilusionados volviendo a la monotonía de años atrás, había organizado un espectáculo de danza y música que culminaría en baile y con banda incluida. Se rumoreaba que volverían a traer a las Brujas de Macbeth, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que se formase una improvisada banda compuesta por los mismos estudiantes.

Habían muchos actos, y algunos de ellos, para asombro de los tres amigos, no tenían mucho que ver con la navidad.

En primer lugar, habría una representación del nacimiento de Jesús. Los tres amigos se sorprendieron ante esto; Harry había escuchado vagamente sobre eso, Ron no tenía ni idea; finalmente, Hermione les explicó sobre las creencias religiosas de otros países.

También había un número de danza. Con alumnos disfrazados de duendes, renos, ¡muñecos de nieve!, un Papa Noel y quien sabe que diablos más, parecía que iba a ser una especie de comedia. Ron insistió en que hubiera preferido ser el reno que tener que compartir tiempo con un Slytherin.

Y ¿un número de danza árabe? Harry y Ron lo miraron incrédulos y Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pintaba una danza árabe en una actuación navideña? "El propósito es entretener a los estudiantes" les explicó Hagrid "y como no todos son muy apegados a las tradiciones religiosas, la verdad yo ni siquiera entiendo porque los muggles hacen todo eso, habrán otros números que no tendrán relación con la Navidad." Harry tragó saliva pensando que chicas harían ese acto, no se le ocurría ninguna, a lo mejor se conseguían unas bailarinas…

También habría un número protagonizado sólo por chicas, que cantarían villancicos con ropas navideñas. Ron silbó ante la perspectiva, recibiendo como respuesta un bufido de parte de Hermione.

Asimismo, parecía que se habían conseguido hadas, veelas y leprechauns para hacer otro número. A Harry no le parecía buena idea idea, por su experiencia pensaba que las veelas y los leprechauns terminarían matándose entre ellos. Aunque quien sabe, ahora que no estaban en bandos contrarios quizás se llevarían bien.

Lo único que le importaba a Harry era el musical. Hagrid se mostró muy alegre de que fuese uno de los protagonistas y se apresuró a decirles lo que sabía. Trataría del tiempo en que se fundó Hogwarts. Era una actuación un poco más larga, pues resumía las experiencias principales de los fundadores durante el primer año de vida del colegio, principalmente la primera navidad que pasaron juntos. Llegado a ese punto, Harry gimió.

- ¿Tendré que cantar canciones navideñas con Malfoy?

- Pues sí, deberías estar emocionado, pues tú solicitast… ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver él? – Hagrid frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Malfoy.

- Hermione dice que es el otro protagonista.

- Mmm…Ahora que lo pienso…Harry, creo que tú serás Godrick Gryffindor. – su amiga lo miró asombrada.

- ¿Y Malfoy será Slytherin? – Los ojos se le abrieron de la sorpresa. ¡Pero claro! Los dos protagonistas: Godrick Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, era obvio el papel que le tocaría.

- Ja! Una serpiente representando a otra serpiente – Ron resopló malhumorado

- Y habrán dos chicas que representarán a las fundadoras…Mmm...entonces, ¿por qué Ron y Zabini estaban después de Harry y Malfoy?- se preguntó la castaña a sí misma en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Hagrid se volteó hacia Hermione

- Pues…hoy fui a ver a McGonagall y tenía las listas de los estudiantes en su escritorio. Apenas les di un vistazo antes que ella las guardase.

- Ah. Bueno, me parece que Ron y Blaise serán algo parecido a un coro o acompañamiento, además creo que serán los que cuenten algunas partes de la historia.

- ¡Puf, lo que faltaba! Correré detrás de Malfoy haciéndole coro junto con su amiguito. Puaj, esto es horrible.

- Bueno, si tanto te molesta… ¿Por qué te metiste a esto?

- Pues… por la misma razón que Harry- respondió Ron como si fuera algo obvio.

El aludido enrojeció y bajo rápidamente la vista

- ¿Harry?  
- Hagrid, es que… bueno, la verdad… es que… lo que pasa es que no queríamos hacer el ensayo de Snape – Hagrid lo miró fijamente hasta que comprendió.  
- ¡Ah, eso es pasarse! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?! ¿Me van a decir que solo fue por el ensayo de Snape, o es que no han hecho los deberes y encontraron la solución al problema en esta actuación? – Los ojos de Hagrid brillaban del enojo.

Harry y Ron bajaron la vista rápidamente.

- Hagrid, entiende, ¡estábamos atorados! Queríamos descansar y disfrutar por lo menos de la navidad, ¿es eso tan malo?

La mirada de Hagrid se suavizó – No, no es malo. ¡Pero yo quería ver sus esquemas de los dragones! –

Harry sonrió – Te haré uno y te lo mostraré-

- No, Harry, estarás muy ocupado con ese musical, ya verás… Creo que te harás amigo de Malfoy de tanto tiempo que ensayarán juntos. Quizás esto puede terminar con un buen final.

- O uno trágico, si el hurón intenta asesinar a Harry en los ensayos, quizás no deberías ir sólo, por si las dudas…

- No seas ridículo, Ron. Malfoy no le hará nada a Harry, no es tan tonto.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes, Hermione?

- ¡No lo estoy defendiendo, estoy siendo razonable a diferencia tuya!

- ¿Razonable? ¿Pensar que Malfoy se quedará quieto sin aprovechar una oportunidad para hacer daño a Harry te parece razonable?

Y así siguió la discusión. Costó mucho hacer callar a Ron y mucho más a una furiosa Hermione. Afortunadamente se callaron y Hagrid continuó explicando. Habría una breve reseña historica: que aquellos cuatro magos llegaron, fundaron Hogwarts, seleccionaron a sus alumnos y convivieron pacíficamente. La mayor parte relataría aquella primera navidad y hasta ahí llegaba la historia, porque siendo época de paz no parecía adecuado alargar la historia hasta cuando Slytherin entraba en discordia con los demás y abandonaba finalmente la escuela. "No será tan largo tampoco. La actuación no se extenderá mucho, porque luego sigue el baile"

Estarían invitados los de Beauxbaton y Durmstrang, pues parecía que la habían pasado bien el año anterior. Y por supuesto, se quedarían al baile.

- ¿Y el baile será cómo el año anterior, con pareja y todo?

- Mmmm…creo que no será tan formal, pues el del año anterior era con representantes del Ministerio y todo eso. Ahora, si traen a las brujas de Macbeth después de un espectáculo de este tipo, no creo que sea necesario tanto formalismo, sólo es para divertirse, no para que se vuelvan a romper la cabeza buscando una pareja para un baile.

- ¿No habían propuesto que fuese una banda conformada por los propios estudiantes?

- Eso está por verse, aun no está confirmado.

Harry no estaba muy convencido de todo esto. Vale, no parecía tan difícil y no sería nada vergonzoso, si descontaba a los Slytherin, que se burlarían de él a mandíbula batiente en cuanto saliera al escenario. Por lo menos no sería un reno o un duende o una banshee o…

- ¡Oh, diablos! Pero… ¡yo nunca he cantado ni he actuado! ¿Qué pasa si soy malo cantando? ¿Si cuando lo intente suene como una banshee? – Harry no había pensado en ello, pero ahora caía en cuenta ¿Y si no sabía cantar? No cantaba mal, suponía, pero no es que fuera a tener una brillante carrera artística como cantante…además nunca había actuado en un escenario ¿Y si sufría de pánico escénico? No podría comprobarlo hasta que estuviese delante de todo el colegio con Malfoy a su lado para cantar juntos una linda canción de Navidad. _Oh, mierd… ¿en que había estado pensando?_

- Cálmate Harry – Hermione le puso la mano en el hombro para darle ánimo – Dumbledore nunca dejaría que hicieras el ridículo y tú lo sabes. Tienes que confiar en su juicio, ¿sí?

Harry asintió. Hermione tenía razón. Dumbledore lo apreciaba bastante como para no permitir que hiciera algo vergonzoso. Lo había elegido por alguna razón. Recordó la espada que estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore. _Sólo un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor podría ha­ber sacado esto del sombrero._ Sí, él era un Gryffindor y los Gryffindor eran valientes. Iba a afrontar lo que tuviese que venir, por la satisfacción que tendría de molestar a Snape al no tener que hacer su ensayo, por pasar algún momento entretenido con sus amigos, por mantener la ilusión de Hagrid, por retribuir la confianza de Dumbledore y lo más importante…por cambiar las cosas con aquel rubio que lo torturaba con su trato. _Algo bueno tiene que salir de esto. _Él se encargaría de ello…

..................

- Vaya, Hagrid si que nos ha dado mucha información, ¿verdad? Parece realmente feliz de que estemos metidos en esta pantomima. – Los tres amigos regresaban al castillo. No habían almorzado casi nada debido a las dudosas habilidades culinarias de Hagrid. Preferían no correr un riesgo de intoxicación. Pero Hagrid les había hecho pasar una agradable tarde, compartiendo con entusiasmo todo lo que sabía.

Se dirigían ahora a la cena, sintiendo ahora sí todo el hambre que la charla les había reprimido. Se sentían cansados, también. Lo que más le apetecía a Harry era cenar e irse a dormir. Era domingo, al día siguiente tenía clases y por la tarde, el ensayo del espectáculo. Casi ni recordaba que el día anterior era un agobiante sábado en que estaba hasta el cuello con los deberes. Había ocurrido un cambio notable desde el día anterior, al haberse inscrito para una actuación. No tenía idea de que sucedería al día siguiente, ni cómo serían los ensayos, ni cuál sería su reacción cuando estuviese delante de todo el colegio vestido con un gorrito navideño listo para cantar una canción. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y no despertar hasta que fuese necesario…

- ¡Harry, cuidado!

- ¡Ay! – Harry estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó por donde iba. Sus pies lo habían traicionado, apartándolo de sus amigos mientras entraban al Gran Comedor y conduciéndolo por otro lado sin que él se diera cuenta, hasta que chocó con Malfoy.

- Mira por donde vas, cabeza-rajada. ¿Cómo es que no ves con esos ridículos lentes? – Malfoy le empujó y pasó por su lado golpeándolo con el hombro, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle mientras iba a su mesa. Harry resopló enojado consigo mismo. _Muy bien, Harry, excelente manera de convencerlo de que no eres un cabeza-hueca_.

Avanzó lentamente hacia donde sus amigos se habían parado a esperarlo y se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Hola chicos – Neville se sentó frente a ellos y Ginny a su lado.

- Hola, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Han anunciado algo? –

- Pues sí, McGonagall dice que publicarán las listas mañana. Parece que ya tienen las listas generales, pero las que publicarán sólo tendrán a los estudiantes de cada casa. Por ejemplo, en nuestro caso, sólo sabremos los roles de cada uno de los Gryffindors que vamos a participar. No de los estudiantes de otras casas.

- ¿Y por qué así?-

- Porque las listas generales las mostrarán mañana por la tarde, cuando se reúnan todos los estudiantes para el ensayo. Entonces los separarán por actos y comenzarán a trabajar – intervino Ginny – Hay mucha gente, creo que la gran mayoría. Nadie quiere hacer los deberes – Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Pero… ¿no querían pocos estudiantes? – Harry pensaba que no iban a actuar muchas personas, después de todo, no eran muchos actos.

- Para los roles. Pero falta el staff –

- ¿Staff? –

- Claro, ¿o creíste que los profesores se encargarían de la vestimenta, el maquillaje, la escenografía, la utilería y todo lo demás?

- Ah, diablos. ¡Debí haberme inscrito en eso! – Que estúpido. De haberlo sabido, no tendría un ataque de nervios en esos momentos – Neville, ¿por qué no me dijiste? –

- Pues…porque tú y Ron salieron volando cuando vieron a McGonagall y no me dieron tiempo para explicarlo.

- Genial, lo que faltaba

Había perdido la oportunidad de salirse con la suya de la manera más fácil. Lo que en realidad había hecho era intercambiar una cosa casi imposible por otra. Lo único bueno que acababa de enterarse era que nadie sabría que compartiría roles con Malfoy hasta que lo vieran junto con él en los ensayos y las listas generales se publicaran. Tendría sólo una mañana de paz, antes que se desatara el infierno. Ya no tenía hambre, sólo el deseo de desaparecer de ahí.

- Creo que estoy lleno, voy a… dormir – Sus amigos lo quedaron mirando mientras se ponía de pie, pero él los ignoró. Camino por las filas de estudiantes que cenaban y cuando llegó al pasillo echó a correr hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, dijo rápidamente la contraseña y no paró hasta llegar a su habitación. Se metió en su cama, corrió los doseles y se quedó mirando al techo. Se sentía infinitamente agotado, quizás con un poco de suerte encontraría la paz que tanto necesitaba en aquel momento…

**Ok, hasta aquí los preliminares. A partir del próximo capítulo comenzará la tortura para Harry.**

**Gracias por leer ^^ y gracias a ronipotter por el review. Déjenme más para animarme =) Nos vemos.**


	4. ¿Esto es un sueño o una pesadilla?

Tenía que estar soñando, sabía que tendría que despertar de un momento a otro, porque era imposible que en el mundo real le estuviese pasando algo así…

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry, es que nunca has visto a alguien vestido de Papá Noel?

_Pues sí, pero nadie vestido de esa forma. Y menos tú._

Draco Malfoy estaba a menos de un metro de él. Llevaba un gorrito navideño, tenía una especie de camiseta y unos bóxers con aspecto de ser un traje navideño, con botoncitos y todo, pero Harry nunca había visto un traje navideño así. La tela le marcaba perfectamente la piel, de modo que las formas de su cuerpo se podían apreciar sin necesidad de recurrir a la imaginación. Y llevaba además ¿un lazo verde? Sí, un lazo verde en un costado de su cabeza…Harry tragó en seco ante el espectáculo.

- ¿Estas nervioso, Harry?

- N-n-no. – Casi se muerde la lengua. ¿Nervioso? No, por supuesto que no. Estaba más que nervioso. Estaba extasiado, aterrorizado y fascinado a la vez, ¿cómo era posible que uno pudiera sentir todas esas cosas a un mismo tiempo?

- Bien, porque me gustaría darte algo, ¿quieres saber qué es?

- S-sí

- Pues, como has sido un niño bueno, Santa Claus te dará un regalo, ¿No estás contento? - una sonrisa lasciva le adornó el rostro y Harry sintió que le estaba costando respirar.

- ¿y cu-cuál es e-ese re-regalo? – La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Harry apenas fue consciente de que estaba sentado al borde de una cama porque cuando el rubio se apoyó en su regazo y lo rodeó con sus brazos perdió la total noción de las cosas.

- Yo – contestó el otro muchacho mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él. El corazón de Harry saltó en su pecho y él comenzó a hiperventilar, al entender el significado del lazo que llevaba Draco sobre su cabeza; se olvidó de todo aquello, no le importaba nada en aquel momento más que el saber que todo lo que deseaba estaba frente a él ofreciéndose como un regalo navideño. Mandó a volar lo último que le quedaba de cordura y acercó también sus labios…estaban por hacer contacto…casi podía jurar que se rozaban y…

- Harry, despierta, llegaremos tarde!!!

- ¡Ouch! – Su cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra el cabecero de la cama y él lanzó un quejido, a la vez que trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, ¿qué había pasado?

- Harry, amigo, muévete. ¿Acaso quieres llegar tarde? – Su visión todavía estaba nublada y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero las palabras de su amigo lo hicieron reaccionar. Apartó las sábanas y trató de enderezarse.

- ¿Tarde? ¿Qué hora es?-

Se sentó al borde de la cama y las imágenes golpearon con fuerza sus pensamientos. Recordó entonces lo que había soñado. _Oh, noo, ¿cómo haré para fingir que lo odio? Si acabo de soñar semejante cosa con él._ Ya era bastante difícil tener que fingir que lo aborrecía totalmente y lo que acababa de ocurrir no hacía más que dificultarle las cosas. No era la primera vez que soñaba con el rubio, pero sí la primera vez que soñaba algo así. Definitivamente, no podía estar en una peor situación. Debía ser por la navidad, o eso esperaba él, rogaba que una vez pasado todo el embrollo en el que se había metido las cosas volvieran a ser casi tan normales como antes.

- Lo suficientemente tarde como para que no tengas tiempo de desayunar. Tenemos clases, ¿recuerdas? – Cierto, lo había olvidado. Estaban en período de vacaciones pero los de 5º y 7º año tenían clases por los TIMOS y EXTASIS. Por eso la necesidad de encontrar una manera de no hacer los deberes, con los repasos para los exámenes ya tenían suficiente - Vístete y vámonos, tenemos que llegar a la clase de Binns. Hermione estaba preocupada por ti, pero dijo que tenía que hablar con McGonagall sobre los TIMOS, no sé porque se preocupa tanto, apuesto que saldrá bien como siempre y… ¿Harry? – Ron se interrumpió al ver que su amigo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos – Venga, Harry, vístete, luego piensas- dijo mientras lo sacudía. Harry volvió a la realidad y se apresuró a vestirse, diciéndole a Ron que se adelantara. Su amigo lo dejó solo.

Tardó un poco en ponerse la túnica y luego se dio cuenta que se la había puesto al revés. Se puso los primeros calcetines que encontró, el sombrero, cogió sus libros y salió en carrera a la clase del Profesor Binns. Tenía que olvidarse de lo ocurrido y pensar en otra cosa.

Llegó justo en el momento en que el profesor Binns aparecía por la pizarra y se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Qué te pasó, Harry? Quise ir a verte, pero tenía que preguntarle a McGonagall si la actuación otorgaba beneficios para los TIMOS.

- Ah, vale. ¿Y qué dijo?- Harry trató de aparentar que le interesaba, aunque una parte de su mente aún estaba en su sueño.

- Que no, pero que podía influenciar en la evaluación de los profesores de acuerdo al desempeño que los alumnos muestren.

- Ah. Pues entonces no recibiré ningún beneficio porque no creo hacer un buen trabajo.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Creo que si te lo propones, Harry, harías un excelente trabajo. No vas a decepcionar a Dumbledore y a Hagrid, ¿verdad?- Harry suspiró, su amiga tenía razón, pero le iba a costar mucho hacer las cosas bien teniendo a alguien tan perturbador a su lado durante los ensayos. Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se limitó a mirar al profesor Binns, mientras Hermione prestaba atención a la clase y Ron bostezaba aburrido. Quince minutos después él y Ron estaban garabateando tonterías en el pergamino de Harry.

- Podrían hacer el intento de fingir que escuchan la clase. ¿Cómo es que están tan confiados de que les prestaré mis apuntes?

- Porque siempre lo haces, Hermione. Y si no lo haces, te sentirás mal. Creo que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro.

Avanzaban lentamente hacia las mazmorras, donde les aguardaba una desagradable clase con Snape. Harry no quería ni pensar en su expresión cuando vio su nombre en las listas. Estaba seguro que lo trataría peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

Y así fue. Snape les puso a trabajar en una poción muy difícil y les aseguró a los Gryffindor que su ensayo se excluía de los beneficios del musical. Luego se puso a observar cómo trabajaban, lo que en realidad consistió en criticar todo lo que hacía Harry, poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso. Incluso se olvidó de torturar a Neville, sólo tenía ojos para el "vergonzoso y deficiente trabajo de Potter". Cuando el ojiverde estaba a punto de perder los estribos y gritarle unas cuantas cosas Malfoy llamó al profesor.

- Señor, ya terminé. ¿Podría revisar mi poción?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos soperos. Malfoy acababa de ayudarlo, le había evitado que explotara y Snape lo castigase. Miró hacia el rubio pero su pequeña ilusión desapareció cuando vio la mirada entre burlona y despreciativa que le dedicaba el muchacho. Había sido un idiota, Malfoy sólo había querido lucir su talento por haber logrado terminar la poción, si es que la había terminado, claro, a lo mejor estaba presumiendo. De cualquier forma, no tenía nada que ver con él.

Cuando terminó la clase, dejó su poción en el lugar que les había indicado Snape y cogiendo sus cosas salió disparado por la puerta.

- ¡Harry, espéranos! – Harry aminoró el paso para que sus amigos pudieran alcanzarlo. Todavía sentía la decepción y la furia mezcladas dentro de sí, así que trató de calmarse para no mostrar cuanto lo había alterado lo sucedido.

- Perdón, tenía prisa por salir de ahí – se disculpó cuando sus amigos le dieron alcance.

- Te entendemos, Harry. Snape y el maldito hurón son un par de desgraciados. Son unos arrogantes, presumidos, malditas serpientes...

- Creo que Malfoy salvó a Harry. Estaba a punto de explotar cuando Malfoy interrumpió.

- ¿Y eso qué? Sólo lo hizo para que Snape lo halagara por haber terminado esa poción. Tú la habías terminado hace mucho y Snape ni se fijó porque estaba ocupado molestando a Harry.

- Ron, sin importar las razones de Malfoy, ayudó a Harry y no podemos criticarlo.

- ¿QUEEE?! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Es Malfoy, Hermione! No importa lo que haga, igual lo odiaremos, ¿verdad Harry?

Harry dudó. Una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con Ron, Malfoy había presumido su trabajo y no le importaba para nada Harry, o eso es lo que había dado a entender esa mirada que le había dirigido. Pero otra parte, la de sus esperanzas, le decía que Hermione tenía la razón. Fuese o no por Harry, lo había salvado. Estaría con un castigo de Snape encima si es que el rubio no hubiera intervenido, aunque fuese sutilmente; había hecho que Snape se alejara de Harry y que él pudiese pensar con más claridad, terminando la poción con un poco de ayuda de Hermione. Le debía no sólo la falta de un castigo, sino también el haber concluido bien el trabajo de ese día.

- ¿Harry? – Ron lo miraba incrédulo ante su expresión de estar meditando la respuesta.

- No lo sé, Ron. Hay que reconocer que aunque lo hizo para sus propios propósitos, me libró de Snape.

El pelirrojo resopló enojado y no volvió a hablar hasta que se sentaron en el comedor de Gryffindor. Ahí se percataron de que los alumnos parecían inquietos.

- ¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Preparados para saber que le tocará a cada uno? – Neville lucía entusiasmado.

Harry palideció. Lo había olvidado, las listas se publicarían al mediodía. Después de almorzar, todos se irían a sus salas comunes a ver sus respectivos papeles. Harry no estaba entusiasmado ni ansioso. Sabía qué papel le tocaría sin necesidad de tener que verlo en una lista. Si iba a ser uno de los protagonistas del musical histórico-navideño, significaba que sólo podía haber un papel para él: Godric Gryffindor. Y el rubio sería Salazar Slytherin.

Terminó su almuerzo sin ganas de ir a ver las listas en la Torre de Gryffindor. Caminó hacia la puerta para salir cuando chocó con alguien.

- Oh, perdón, Harry.-

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. _Cho...Genial, más drama en mi vida amorosa._

No es que de pronto se hubiera enamorado del rubio o que de pronto le hubiese dejado de gustar Cho. Draco le había llamado la atención desde que se conocieron, fue el primer chico de su edad que le habló cuando se enteró de que era un mago; si el rubio no se hubiera mostrado tan petulante, quizás hasta se hubiesen hecho amigos. Pero aquello no era posible, porque implicaba a su familia y la manera cómo le habían criado. Lo habían educado para servir y adorar a Voldemort, lo que convertía a Harry en su peor enemigo. Ahora que Voldemort estaba de vuelta, Lucius y su familia estarían a su servicio, y él no quería ni pensar en Draco como mortífago. Pero aún sabiendo que sus posibilidades eran casi nulas, Harry no había abandonado sus esperanzas de entenderse mejor con el rubio y de hecho, se había obligado a pensar en él tras lo ocurrido con Cho…

El año anterior Harry había presenciado la muerte de Cedric, el novio de Cho. La muchacha parecía haber estado tratando de elegir entre Harry y Cedric, y había ganado Cedric. Y ahora él estaba muerto. Harry no sabía como actuar con ella, pues pensó que ella le odiaría. Pero al contrario, Cho parecía estar interesada en hablar con él y seguir siendo amigos o algo más. Y eso no era lo que esperaba; tras lo ocurrido en el regreso de Voldemort, Harry decidió que se enfocaría en algo imposible, como el Slytherin, para no obligarse a pensar en Cho y lo felices que quizás pudieran ser estando juntos.

Sentía su corazón dividido entre lo que parecía fácil y le proyectaba un futuro feliz, aunque sintiera que no haría lo correcto estando con una chica que había amado a otra persona y cuya muerte había presenciado él mismo, y lo que parecía utópico, imposible, pero que le aseguraba el no enamorarse de otra persona, pues se fijaría en el rubio y en nadie más, manteniendo a salvo su corazón, aunque eso también implicase sufrir el desprecio de la persona que amaba. ¿Qué hacer, entonces?

- ¿Harry, estás bien?

- Sí, Cho. Yo...eh…solo estaba pensando.

- Ah, vale – La muchacha le sonrió e hizo un ademán de irse, pero volteó rapidamente. –Por cierto, Harry, ¿vas a participar en la actuación navideña? – El corazón de Harry se congeló. _No, por favor, no me digas que tú también…_

- Pues sí, creo que me dejé agobiar por los deberes y…bueno…sí, voy a participar.-

El rostro de Cho se iluminó con una gran sonrisa – Que bueno Harry, yo también participaré. Espero que nos toque en el mismo acto, así podremos...ehm…ensayar juntos.-

Harry le devolvió una débil sonrisa, feliz de ver la entusiasmada expresión de Cho ante la perspectiva de tener que ensayar juntos ese bendito musical; claro que ella no sabía aún que acto le tocaría, pero Harry sí sabía el suyo, sabía hasta su papel, era bastante fácil de adivinar. Por eso prefería ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts en lugar de ir a su Sala Común y sentarse a esperar que llegara la hora del ensayo, siendo observado por todos cuando vieran que acto y que papel le tocaría.

- Eso espero, Cho. Disculpa, tengo que irme. Te veo en el ensayo, ¿vale?-

La chica asintió y se alejó con una sonrisa. Harry apuró el paso para evitar encontrarse con alguien más o que sus amigos le siguieran. Quería estar solo para poder pensar mejor.

- Su atención, por favor. – La voz de la Profesora McGonagall le interrumpió y se quedó donde estaba, a pocos metros de la puerta – A todos los alumnos que participarán del espectáculo navideño, les comunico que las listas con sus papeles y el acto donde están incluidos se han publicado en sus respectivos paneles de anuncios. Pueden revisarlos en sus Salas Comunes después del almuerzo. El punto de encuentro para los ensayos será aquí, en el Gran Comedor, a las dos de la tarde, lo cual significa que no asistirán a las clases programadas para ese horario. Habrá un profesor encargado de cada acto y ustedes se acercarán al que les haya tocado, de acuerdo a lo expuesto en las listas. El encargado les explicará más ampliamente sobre el acto que van a realizar y los supervisará y guiará durante los ensayos. Son las mismas recomendaciones para los del staff. No lleguen tarde.-

Los alumnos comenzaron a hacer barullo, comentando los rumores más extravagantes acerca del dichoso espectáculo. Aprovechando que la escuela estaba ocupada en ello, Harry se deslizó hacia la puerta y salió rumbo a los terrenos de Hogwarts, dando vueltas hasta llegar al Gran Lago y sentándose ahí, a esperar hasta la hora indicada…

- Vamos, Harry, es la hora – Alzó la vista, que había estado fija en el Gran Lago para mirar al rostro de su amiga. Había pensado mucho en lo que sentía por Cho y por Draco y en eso se le había ido el tiempo. Se sentía cansado, sin ganas de ir a ensayar nada, pero algo le llamó la atención: Hermione parecía contrariada y preocupada por algo y evitó a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry comenzó a inquietarse. No sabía por qué tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo muy malo le estuviera esperando ahí dentro. Pero ¿qué podía ser? Ya sabía casi todo, no se llevaría muchas sorpresas, ¿o sí?

Cuando entró al Gran Comedor, su inquietud comenzó a convertirse en miedo al ver cómo lo miraban los Gryffindors. Parecían aterrorizados de verlo, como si se hubieran enterado algo muy malo de él. _Cálmate, Harry, te estás volviendo paranoico. _Sintiéndose desorientado, dejó que Hermione le guiara hasta donde estaba Ron. Y la angustia lo asaltó al ver que el pelirrojo tenía la mirada clavada en él y una expresión horrorizada en el rostro. _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?_ Se dio cuenta de algo más, todavía no era la hora del ensayo, Hermione lo había traído antes.

Pero los Gryffindors ya estaban ahí y también estaba…Malfoy, acompañado de Zabini. El rostro de Zabini mostraba sorpresa. Pero el de Malfoy…estaba pálido como una sábana, con la ira y la incredulidad escritas en él. Dirigió su vista hacia la lista donde estaban los nombres para no tener que mirar su rostro, _seguro que está asqueado de tener que ensayar conmigo,_ y la leyó con desgana.

Harry Potter (protagonista): Salazar Slytherin

Draco Malfoy(protagonista): Godric Gryffindor

Ronald Weasley: narrador y coro

Blaise Zabini: narrador y coro

Cho Chang: Rowena Ravenclaw

:  
:

Esperen un minuto…

Harry Potter (protagonista): **Salazar Slytherin**

Draco Malfoy(protagonista): **Godric Gryffindor**

El mundo se vino a sus pies cuando leyó aquello de nuevo. No, estaba mal, debieron haberse equivocado al escribir aquello, Dumbledore nunca podría hacerle eso, no sería capaz, no era justo…Ahora entendía porque los Gryffindors estaban ahí mirándolo con horror y pena, porque Ron estaba lívido, porque Hermione estaba preocupada, porque Zabini estaba sorprendido…y porque Malfoy lo miraba como si quisiera desaparecerlo. Quiso gritar y salir corriendo de ahí, no podía soportar eso, ya había tenido suficiente por un día…

_Bien, ahora si que desearía estar soñando._

**Y acá está otro chap. Actualizo con sólo que me dejen un review y como me han dejado tres no tengo excusa xD Por lo menos ahora que tengo 7 capítulos, cuando se me acabe la reserva deberán esperar  
Gracias a ****Alexander Malfoy Black****, dizashe y Pan por los reviews ^^  
Lamento decir que esto es lo último que actualizaré hasta dentro de tres meses T.T! El lunes comienzo clases de nuevo y no entraré a Internet hasta dentro de 3 meses. Perdón por eso. Déjenme review si les gusta el fic y trataré de no tardar ese tiempo ^^**


	5. Primer y desastroso ensayo

Aquello era definitivamente un muy mal sueño o una broma de muy mal gusto, simplemente no podía ser verdad. Era demasiado. Una completa locura, la realización de la idea más descabellada. Sintió como la cólera iba reemplazando rápidamente la sorpresa y su puño libre se cerró hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, ni siquiera era consciente que el otro apretaba fuertemente la mano de Hermione. Se quedó inmóvil durante un instante, antes que su puño derecho golpease la pared frente a él. Ignoró el jadeo de Ron, el suspiro de Hermione, los murmullos de sus compañeros e incluso el agudo dolor que comenzaba a sentir en los nudillos. Sintió la necesidad de golpear, patear o destrozar algo más, o quizás a alguien, y no detenerse hasta sentirse calmado. No entendía cómo las cosas habían llegado a aquel punto, sólo sabía que había llegado la hora de ponerles fin…

_Respira Harry, esto no es el fin del mundo, respira y actúa normal._

No podía, le era imposible, quería gritarles a todos que miraran hacia otro lado, que se largasen, que lo dejasen solo. Sobre toda esa confusión e ira, sin embargo, primaba la necesidad de una explicación, una que sólo podría proporcionarle el responsable de toda esa tontería mayúscula. _Dumbledore. _Se sentía traicionado; él, que le había hecho entender que se diferenciaba de Voldemort por las decisiones que había tomado en su vida, ahora lo lanzaba a las fauces de los leones, condenándolo a actuar como un personaje que despreciaba, como el arquetipo del mal que siempre había detestado. No había explicación para aquello, ni siquiera tenía sentido. _Esto es demasiado para mí._

- Bien, veo que por lo menos mis Gryffindors son puntuales. Sin embargo, tendremos que esperar a que el resto de estudiantes llegue – La voz de la profesora McGonagall retumbó en el Gran Comedor haciendo más obvio el tenso silencio que se había impuesto allí. Harry levantó la vista, calmado y derrotado ahora, para encontrarse con los ojos de su profesora que lo miraban casi con lástima. _Sí, eso es lo que inspiraré en los Gryffindors, lástima. Y desprecio en los Slytherin, qué mas faltaba._ – Les sugiero que vayan agrupándose en sus respectivos actos. Les daremos las instrucciones cuando estemos todos presentes.

Hermione le murmuró un adiós y soltó su mano, la misma que Harry había sostenido con demasiada fuerza cuando leyó su papel, si bien a pesar de ello su amiga no había lanzado ni un quejido, y Harry no pudo más que susurrarle un "gracias" cuando se alejó. Era la única que no lo miraba de manera casi acusadora, como si tuviera la culpa de lo sucedido. Suspiró entre enojado y apático y dio la vuelta para encontrarse de cara con su némesis.

- Potter – Draco ya no mostraba esa fría expresión calculadora y despectiva de siempre. Se mostraba ahora receloso y confuso. _No te quise robar el papel, así que no tienes por qué hacérmelas peor._

- Malfoy – respondió al saludo del rubio.

- Hola, Harry. – Cho apareció detrás de Malfoy, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. El estómago de Harry se encogió. _Nooo, esto será aún peor._ La chica lo miró confundida mientras él se quedaba paralizado; a su lado, Draco Malfoy se había puesto rígido como una estatua. - ¿Pasa algo malo, Harry?-

Harry no logró articular una sola palabra. Inconscientemente, su mirada se dirigió hacia la lista que ostentaba su desgracia. Cho siguió su mirada y su boca se abrió de la sorpresa al leer los nombres y sus respectivos roles.

-Oh.- Su semblante mostró su sorpresa por unos instantes, antes que lograra recomponerse y una sincera sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. – Que bueno, Harry. Podremos ensayar juntos.

Draco, que se había estado entreteniendo en mirar a los que iban llegando, volteó rápidamente el rostro hacia Cho con una expresión incrédula, pero su semblante cambió casi instantáneamente y una sonrisa gélida se hizo presente en él.

- Sí, Chang, Potter va a necesitar mucha ayuda si no quiere que la escuela entera se burle de él por pasar a la historia como el Slytherin más torpe.

Cho endureció el gesto – Te aseguro, Malfoy, que hará mejor su papel que tú el tuyo. – Mirándolo con profundo enojo pasó por su lado y se colocó al lado de Harry. A pesar de sentirse aturdido y decepcionado por el comportamiento del rubio, Harry sintió un enorme agradecimiento hacia la chica que lo había defendido. Le sonrió e inhaló aire, necesitaba tomárselo con calma.

-Bien, ahora que todos estamos presentes, procedamos. Los que participarán en el musical, conmigo, por favor. –

Harry parpadeó confundido. Su reacción había sido tan exagerada que no se había percatado de que el Gran Comedor se había ido llenando lentamente y que las personas que participaban en el musical ya se había juntado para recibir las instrucciones de la Profesora McGonagall.

- Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos. El staff, aquí conmigo. El elenco, al frente. Iremos hacia los terrenos del Colegio. Rápido, síganme. –

Ron avanzó hasta colocarse al otro lado de Harry, aún confuso por lo que había pasado y los tres avanzaron en silencio hacia los terrenos. Harry caminaba automáticamente, rezando para que las cosas no empeorasen. Ya había tenido suficiente humillación por un día, pero algo le decía que pronto las cosas irían de mal a peor.

Llegaron a los terrenos, a cierta distancia de la cabaña de Hagrid, quien se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

- Me los han traído, profesora McGonagall, ¡vaya que son problemáticos! No quiero ni pensar qué pasará cuando traigan a las veelas.

- ¿No necesitará ayuda, Hagrid?

- Oh no, Olympe me ayudará. Le he pedido que traiga a las veelas. Me parece que vendrá sola, aunque sus alumnos no tardarán en llegar, quizás para el fin de semana ya estén aquí.

- Bien, estaremos esperándolos. Estoy segura que los estudiantes estarán felices de volver a tenerlos como invitados.

- ¿Vendrán los de Drumstan también?

- Sí, aunque me parece que no habrá un director que venga con ellos. Viktor Krum los liderará. Es toda la información que nos han proporcionado.

- Bueno…hasta luego, profesora McGonagall. Tendré mucho más que hacer en cuanto lleguen las veelas, será una pesadilla. Espero que no se desate un enfrentamiento como el de los Mundiales del año pasado.

- Le deseo suerte en eso, Hagrid. Y espero que no hayan problemas. - La profesora McGonagall continuó su camino, mientras Hagrid avanzaba hacia el Castillo.

Se detuvieron en un espacio lo suficientemente grande para practicar. Las manos de Harry comenzaron a sudar, se sentía nervioso ahora, ¿él actuando como un ser frío, sin sentimientos? Ni siquiera podía arrastrar las palabras como lo hacía Draco. Si fueran otras las circunstancias entre ellos hasta le pediría ayuda con aquello.

- Bien, acá estamos. El guión ha sido elaborado por el Profesor Dumbledore, junto con la colaboración del profesor Binns. Yo seré la directora de esta obra. Supongo que se conocen entre todos y ya saben los roles que les tocan, ¿estoy en lo correcto? - Los alumnos murmuraron un "sí" desganado. – Bien, entonces comencemos. Acá, señor Creevey, comenzaré con usted. Sería bueno que fuera tomando nota de lo que necesitará para la escenografía.

_¿Eh?_ Ahora sí que Harry estaba confundido, ¿qué hacía Colin en la obra? Ni siquiera lo había visto. De hecho, ni siquiera había terminado de leer la lista de personajes. Le dio un codazo a Ron, señalando a Colin con la cabeza en gesto interrogante

- Es el director escénico – A Harry se le cayó la mandíbula y le costó bastante poder cerrarla. _Bien, esto sí que es surrealista._ Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, hubiera imaginado algo así, Colin dando órdenes respecto a escenografía de un musical._ Bueno, yo tampoco me imaginé haciendo el papel de una serpiente._

- Señorita Lovegood, le entregaré el guión para que vaya trabajando. Cuando tenga listos los bocetos, me los alcanzará para poder evaluarlos. – Luna asintió vagamente, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry y le sonrió, saludándole con una mano. Harry le devolvió el saludo, preguntándose qué papel cumpliría, seguro que los demás esperaban que no fuera tan notorio porque Luna, después de todo, no era la persona más normal del mundo. – Es la encargada del vestuario – le susurró Cho a su lado – Espero que sus ideas para la obra no sean tan extravagantes como su aspecto.-

Harry sonrió con ganas. Por supuesto que serían extravagantes, era parte de la forma de ser de Luna. Quizás Dumbledore no se había equivocado del todo. _¿Quién sabe? No todo está mal._

- Hola Harry, Ron. ¿Verdad que está muy interesante todo esto? – Ernie les dio la mano, saludándolos. Parecía muy orgulloso por algo y su expresión denotaba una ligera petulancia. Detrás de él, los saludó Hannah Abbott, rodando los ojos ante los ademanes de Ernie y dirigiéndoles una sonrisita de complicidad. – Bien, me tengo que ir. Ya saben, mi función es muy importante.- Se apresuró a llegar donde la profesora McGonagall, comenzando casi inmediatamente a discutir cierta parte del guión con ella, habiéndole echado apenas una ojeada.

Hannah puso cara de disculpa – Perdón, es que está muy emocionado con esto de ser director adjunto. Espero que puedan soportarlo un poco, chicos. A veces se suele poner pesado cuando le dan cargos importantes. – Así que eso era, director adjunto. Era fácil de imaginarlo en esa función, pero no era una perspectiva agradable, Ernie de veras que les daría la lata en todo.

- ¿Y tú, también eres del staff? – Harry no había visto el nombre de la chica, siendo que sólo había leído hasta Cho. La risa de la chica y la cara de incredulidad de Cho le indicaron que mejor hubiera sido quedarse callado

– Harry, mi nombre no estaba tan lejos del tuyo. Seré Helga Hufflepuff.-

- Oh, perdón, no tuve tiempo de leer mucho- _Idiota, idiota, idiota._ No sólo había demostrado que no sabía nada de los personajes que habían en la obra, sino que también Cho se había dado cuenta hasta donde había llegado a leer - Bien, ¿alguien por favor, me dice los papeles de los demás antes de tener que hacer el ridículo de nuevo?-

- No hiciste el ridículo, Harry, sólo te desubicaste un poco. – Neville apareció detrás de él – Veamos…yo seré el productor, Dean será el encargado de la utilería y Lee Jordan será el encargado de la banda sonora.

- ¿Y Fred y George? ¿Y Ginny? ¿Y Hermione?- Por lo que se había podido dar cuenta, muchos Gryffindors se habían incluido en la actuación, así que tentó con los primeros que se vinieron a la mente.

- Hermione será parte del coro de chicas. Creo que es la voz principal. Ginny está junto con Parvati y Padma en la danza árabe. Lavender estará en la representación de…mmm…un nacimiento o algo así. A Seamus le tocó ser el muñeco de nieve en esa especie de comedia, por lo menos no tuvo que ser el reno…Fred y George se ofrecieron a ayudar a Hagrid con los leprechauns y las veelas, porque Hagrid estará muy ocupado con todo eso y Madame Maxime vendrá pronto en su carruaje y ya sabes, Hagrid tiene que cuidar sus caballos.

- Ah, vale. Estoy mejor ubicado en esto ahora, supongo. Gracias, Neville.

- De nada, Harry. Mejor voy con McGonagall a coordinar el guión. Buena suerte, Harry.

Harry buscó a Malfoy con la mirada, pues desde que había llegado Cho, el rubio se había alejado junto con Zabini. Estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de él, hablando en susurros con su amigo Slytherin, quien parecía divertido en tanto que Malfoy parecía contrariado. _No es el único. Definitivamente, Dumbledore tiene que darme una muy buena explicación para esto._ Estaba completamente decidido a ir a su despacho apenas terminara el susodicho ensayo, tendría que atenderle porque no se movería de ahí hasta que Dumbledore le abriera la puerta. Se percató de que los dos Slytherin no estaban solos, a unos cuantos pasos de ellos estaba Pansy Parkinson, quien parecía avergonzada como si quisiera salir corriendo de ahí.

- Bien, los actores acérquense por favor. Les daremos los libretos, que deberán aprenderse durante estas semanas. Se suspenden definitivamente las clases de los de 5º año por este motivo. Pero tendrán sólo esta semana y la próxima para aprenderse sus libretos, así que tendrán mucho trabajo.

Ron parecía feliz por la noticia y hasta Harry se sintió aliviado. Claro, ya deberían haber estado en vacaciones desde el sábado, pero ellos tenían sus repasos antes de los TIMOS y EXTASIS aquella semana, si bien los que participaban en el musical no tendrían porque asistir a las clases de la tarde. Sin embargo, ahora que se podía apreciar que la gran mayoría de los participantes eran de los cursos superiores, era inútil continuar clases en esa semana. Tendrían entonces dos semanas, que hubiesen sido de vacaciones, para dedicarse a practicar completamente sus papeles antes de la navidad. _Sería bueno si fueran semanas de descanso. Creo que esto supera al ensayo de Snape._

La profesora McGonagall y Neville se pusieron a repartir los libretos entre los actores. Harry tomó el suyo conteniendo el aliento. No quería leerlo, no quería saber nada de eso, pero sabía que terminaría haciéndolo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ok, una vez más…¡acción!

Esto era el colmo, no podía encontrar la entonación adecuada y ya se estaba exasperando.

- Vamos, Sr. Weasley. Póngale más ganas. Diga las palabras con un tono alto y claro, no es tan difícil.

- Sí, Ron. Pero ponte más a la derecha, estás muy cerca de Harry, un poco más acá…listo, ahí. – resopló malhumorado. La profesora McGonagall y Ernie Macmillan eran la mejor combinación para hacerte rabiar de nervios. Le era imposible hablar adecuadamente y mucho menos delante de tanta gente. _Esto es una cochinada._ Al otro lado, Zabini lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. _Y encima ese idiota se está burlando de mí._ Aspiró fuerte y miró a Harry para tomar confianza. Su amigo le dedicó una mirada alentadora y él retomó el libreto.

- _Hace más de mil años, los cuatro mejores brujas y magos de la época se propusieron crear una escuela donde los jóvenes del mundo mágico pudiesen estudiar y ser entrenados en las artes mágicas, para poder ser así brujas y magos totalmente cualificados al terminar los estudios. Esos cuatro grandes magos fundaron sus propias casas, las cuales, juntas, formaron Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería.-_ Esperó, temiendo que se volvieran a burlar de él o que McGonagall le recriminase de nuevo.

- Pues, un poco mejor Weasley, pero no me convence del todo. ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos con usted, Zabini?

Zabini dio un paso adelante y leyó la parte que Ron acababa de leer, dándole la entonación adecuada. Se escuchó un murmullo de aprobación en el staff y la profesora McGonagall, tras discutir con Ernie, asintió – Bien, Zabini, mucho mejor. Creo que quizás usted debería iniciar el acto.- Ron bufó, ofendido. _No soy un maldito actor, ¿cómo se supone que debería saber todo esto? Ustedes me lo tienen que enseñar. Nunca actué en nada, ¿lo recuerdan?_

Harry le dirigió una mirada de consolación, que se transformó en una de angustia cuando la profesora McGonagall le indicó que continuaba él y el resto de fundadores.

- Bien, Potter, un poco más a la izquierda para que esté más cerca del Sr. Malfoy. Vamos, rápido. Bien, empiecen.

Harry miró el guión con apatía y se dispuso a esperar su turno…

- _Oh, es necesario fundar una escuela. Un lugar donde los jóvenes dotados de la magia sean capaces de aprender algo de nuestros conocimientos. Fundaremos el mejor colegio y allí juntos enseñaremos- _Malfoy comenzó su parte, con una voz firme, que cualquiera hubiera jurado que fue del mismísimo Godric.

- _Pero que sólo sea para los hijos de magos, no incluiremos a los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles, deben ser sangre limpia- _Harry se sintió muy mal diciendo eso. Su propia madre había sido nacida de muggles, muchos magos talentosos y famososno eran sangre limpia. _Ni siquiera Voldemort lo es._

- _No, Salazar, no seas así. Eso es exagerado. La magia debe ser para todos los que puedan aprenderla, no sólo de unos cuantos._

- _La magia es un privilegio, somos nosotros los sangre limpia quienes la poseemos, no puede ser de cualquiera…_

Se interrumpió, no podía continuar, todo aquello le resultaba ridículo. Él NO era Salazar Slytherin, jamás compartiría sus ideas y nunca lograría identificarse con el personaje.

- Vamos, Harry, esfuérzate. Piénsalo de esta forma: eres un Slytherin, orgulloso, prepotente, astuto, decidido a imponer tus ideas, capaz de convencer a cualquiera.- le indicó Ernie en un esfuerzo porque se identificara con el personaje.

_¡No, no lo soy! Nunca lo seré, esto es estúpido._ La sugerencia de Ernie era de lo más inverosímil. Si lograba meterse en el personaje, de todas formas no ganaría nada. Sería, como dijo el mismo Malfoy, el Slytherin más torpe del mundo, porque no era como ellos, frío, calculador, indiferente. Él tenía sentimientos y expresaba directamente lo que pensaba, no odiaba ni despreciaba a nadie, excepto a Voldemort. No podía dejar de repetir el nombre de Dumbledore en su cabeza, ¿qué diablos se le habría ocurrido a él, demostrarle que nunca hubiera sido un Slytherin poniéndolo a actuar como el antecesor de ellos para quedar en ridículo delante de toda la escuela?

- ¿Harry, me estás escuchando?

- Sí…- buscó sus líneas y se aclaró la garganta. - _La magia es un privilegio, somos nosotros los sangre limpia quienes la poseemos, no puede ser de cualquiera. Somos superiores, tenemos supremacía sobre todos ellos y si fundamos un colegio, mis alumnos deben de ser sangre limpia, talentosos y astutos como yo._

- _Será así entonces, Salazar. Te quedarás con los alumnos que tú desees, así como yo me quedaré con los que demuestren coraje, honor y lealtad a los suyos. _

- _Yo me quedaré con los que sean de mente despierta, los que tengan una gran inteligencia. A ellos yo enseñaré._- Cho recitó su parte con una suave voz y la profesora McGonagall asintió a modo de aprobación.

- _Yo no tengo privilegios, a todos yo enseño. Yo recibiré a mis estudiantes por igual, con un poco de esfuerzo seguro que mucho vamos a lograr._- Hannah Abbott finalizó aquella pequeña parte de la obra y los del staff suspiraron aliviados.

- Bien, creo que hemos terminado por hoy. Han hecho un buen trabajo, todos. Weasley, repasa tus líneas, si se te es difícil, busca ayuda. Zabini, muy buen desempeño, continúa así. Potter, vas bien, pero el personaje necesita más fuerza. Malfoy, perfecto, una buena representación. Señorita Chang, excelente tono de voz. Y señorita Abbott, buen trabajo. Nos veremos mañana aquí a la misma hora. Tienen una mañana para repasar sus líneas ahora que no tienen más clases, por lo menos espero que se aprendan esta primera parte. Buenas noches a todos. – La profesora McGonagall se alejó, seguida de Ernie Macmillan que continuaba parloteando detrás de ella mientras señalaba el libreto.

Harry no esperó que Ron le hablase, comenzó a caminar a grandes pasos hacia el Castillo, había soportado en silencio una tarde de humillación y había llegado la hora de que Dumbledore le diera explicaciones.

Cuando Ron se dio la vuelta, Harry ya no estaba. Refunfuñando algo sobre la gente que no espera a sus amigos, se encaminó al Castillo con paso lento.

- Hey, Weasley, espera.

- ¿Eh? – Ron volteó a tiempo de ver a Zabini avanzando rápidamente hacia él - ¿Qué quieres? – Nunca antes habían hablado. El único que hablaba por los Slytherin era Malfoy.

- Bueno… - dijo cuando estuvo a la altura de Ron – creo que tienes algunos problemas con la entonación y todo eso y te está costando un poco más que a los demás – Genial, había venido a burlarse de él, como si no hubiera tenido bastante con las críticas recibidas en toda la tarde. Hizo el ademán de irse – No, espera. No me malinterpretes, no quiero molestarte. Yo mas bien quería…ofrecerte ayuda – Ron lo quedó mirando confundido. _¿Queeé?_ - Es decir, no como que la necesitases porque eres malo o algo así. Sino, que si tú quieres te puedo ayudar, ya sabes…para que no se burlen de ti, para que hagas un mejor trabajo.

Ron se quedó pensativo. Su razón le decía que era de locos fiarse de un Slytherin, que seguro era un truco preparado por Malfoy para burlarse luego con sus amigos, pero había una vocecita lejana en su cabeza que le decía que no estaría mal ensayar algo con _ese_ Slytherin. _Debo haber perdido la razón._

- Eh…- no tenía idea de que decir, así que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza - ¿Dónde está Malfoy? ¿Por qué no está contigo? ¿Por qué habría de fiarme de un amigo de él?-

- Estábamos conversando cuando llegó Pansy, que se le pegó como chicle. No me agrada tener que escuchar frases empalagosas, no sé si a ti te guste…- Ron bufó en respuesta – Y si esto fuera cosa de Draco, la víctima sería Potter, no tú. Sabes que la enemistad es con él, a pesar de que el desprecio es para todos los Gryffindors. – Ron asintió lentamente – Entonces, como puedes ver, la oferta es sincera. Lo que no te puedo responder es por qué lo hago, aun menos que prefieras que te mienta, así que…tómalo o déjalo.

_Déjalo, Ron. No vale la pena._

- Lo pensaré, te lo digo en el ensayo de mañana, ¿vale? - _¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! Debí haber dicho Nooo!_

- Perfecto, hasta entonces, Weasley – Zabini se alejó perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Era ya de noche y recién se percató de que estaba solo en mitad de los terrenos del Castillo. _Será mejor que entre al Castillo._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no se había detenido ni a tomar aliento una vez que entró al Castillo. Continuó caminando y sólo se detuvo frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Dijo la contraseña rápidamente y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Dudó una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta. ¿Qué iba a decirle: "quiero que me explique por qué me ha hecho la existencia más miserable de lo que ya es"? Era patético e infantil, pero para él era importante saber porque le había dado ese papel, que quería darle a entender con ello, que se había propuesto demostrarle…

- Pasa, Harry – Genial, no había necesidad de dudas, porque Dumbledore ya lo estaba esperando del otro lado.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Ok, ya que mañana comenzaré clases, les dejo el último capítulo hasta el momento xD  
Estoy muy feliz de que me hayan dejado más reviews ^^ así que voy a responderlos:**

**M.B. Black****: Dumbledore tiene sus razones aunque sean extravagantes, pero según él ayudará a Harry...Creo que habrá más Blaise/Ron que Harry/Draco. Digamos que el fin de este fic será cuando los dos últimos acepten lo que sienten, Blaise y Ron no tendrán tanto drama de por medio**

**Alexander Malfoy Black****: Tiene derecho a soñar, aunque sean esas cosas xD...Pues no asumirá tan bien todo, tiene su límite como puedes ver...Draco tendrá que demostrarle a Harry que puede ser noble y bueno como un Gryffindor, a eso va.**

**ain90: Creo que todos lo esperaban...de ahí que es interesante =)**

**La Dama Arual****: Me imaginé eso y tenía que causar efecto, así que lo puse en negrita xD...Tierno? En serio? Bueno...no lo había visto así xD No creo que mi Harry sea perfecto pero creo que un poco más humano, no siempre se puede ser el niño bueno que lucha contra el mal. Tiene sentimientos y es adolescente, así que también tiene sus crisis sentimentales ^^**

**Pan: Gracias ^^...Mmmm, pongámoslo así, mi ruta es de mi casa a la academia y viceversa. Y ahí no hay computadoras :S Y no me dejan acercarme ni a tres metros de la computadora en mi casa T.T Trataré de actualizar en un mes pero como dije, una vez que se me acabe la reserva tendrán que esperar mucho. Conque te diga que el primer capítulo lo hice en Diciembre del año pasado xD Me demoro mucho.**

**Bueno, ahora sí, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron hasta acá. Haré el intento de no tardar tanto. Gracias por leer ^^ y déjenme review, si? *o***


End file.
